


Days of our Lives

by AryaNatchios



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaNatchios/pseuds/AryaNatchios
Summary: A collection of one shots surrounding established Bawson because I think about their day to day interactions way too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into fic writing. I normally stick to reading and overzealous comments. 
> 
> Yes, the title alludes to the soap opera. I love soaps, sue me.
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated!

Ginny stared indignantly as Mike rattled on. She could tell this was going nowhere.

 

“...I mean really Gin, it’s not the end of the world.”

 

She huffed. “I told you, multiple times Old Man, I am not meeting them for dinner. It would be nice if you were on my side.”

 

Ginny’s mom was in town with her new husband - Kevin. They had eloped two weeks prior and on their way home from their honeymoon in Mexico they stopped in San Diego to surprise Ginny with the news.

 

“I am on your side! Not this stubborn, angry side you’ve got going on but the side of you that loves and cares for her mother. Gin, you have worked so hard to mend the bridge with your mom, do you really wanna set it on fire again?”

 

“She’s the one setting the fire, Mike! How could she do this? She -”

 

“Do what, be happy?”

 

At this Ginny stopped. Her expression softened slightly, but the hard look in her eyes remained. Mike jumped at his chance.

 

“Should she have showed up unannounced? No. Should she have given you a heads up about the marriage? Yes! But Gin, she is happy and she just wants to share it with you.”

 

Ginny humpfed and looked at the floor. Mike reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, fingers entwined, foreheads touching, just breathing each other in until Ginny stepped back.

 

“I want to be happy for her, I do. I don’t even hate Kevin anymore.” Mike chuckled. “It’s just hard, ya know? I’ve tried to let everything that happend go and I have...some. But it’s something I’ll never forget.”

 

“Babe, I don’t expect you to forget. I do expect you try and support your mom. That’s all, just try. You’ll be angry at yourself if you don’t and then you’ll just take it out on me.” She laughed, and smacked his arm

 

“See! Like that!”

 

Ginny groaned, but the smile on her face let him know he had won her over.

 

“You may be right.”

 

“Well, what else is new”

 

“Shut up!” she said, laughing. “I’ll try, but if I need to get out of there you have to promise you won’t hesitate to spring me”

 

“I promise, scout's honor. Hey, if you play your cards right I might give you a reward after.” He crooned, signature Mike Lawson smirk in place.

 

Ginny’s dimples popped as she moved closer to him with hooded eyes. “What do you have in mind?”

 

Mike ran his hands along her waist, trailing her hips until they landed firmly on her ass. Giving it a squeeze that brought her flush up against him. Ginny inhaled sharply and his smile grew at the sound. He kissed her then, softly and with a deepness that had her entire body hot and tingling.

 

He murmured against her lips, “you’ll have to wait and see.”

 

Without another word he let go of Ginny and stepped back. Ginny growled low in her throat as Mike moved to head up the stairs.

 

"Lawson! Get back here!" She called, frustration clear in her voice.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyed affection when she heard his chuckle from the top of the stairs.

 

"I hate you!"

 

Popping his head around the corner, he scoffed, "please, Rookie, you love me!"

 

Ginny had no response to that. She just smiled at the warm feeling spreading in her chest, thinking "yea, I really do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny wakes up from an intense dream with a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling particularly angsty today and this ran away from me. There's some fluff at the end though. I feel like after witnessing one of her panic attacks first hand Mike does everything he can to learn how to help her and goes along with anything that'll make his girl smile again.

Bright lights flashed in Ginny's eyes and she raised her hand to fight the glare. When she lowered her hand she was standing in the middle of a deserted road, clothed in her old uniform. She glanced around quickly trying to get a bearing on where she was. When she turned back around she saw it, her father's truck, moving down the road. She smiled slightly at it, intact and radiating her father's presence. 

"How is this happening?" she thought. She had dreamed of the crash before. For months it terrorized her to the point where she skipped sleep altogether. The dreams became less frequent and less vivid over the years but periodically they would it pop up. This one...this one was different. She was on the outside watching a horror movie play out in front of her. She looked in the other direction and sure enough, there was Mr. Collin's car. Barreling and swerving down the road. Ginny wanted to close her eyes, wanted to cover her ears and curl up in a ball of denial but her body was locked, unmoving as she watched the crash from the outside. 

She saw the smile on her face, sitting next to her father. Saw herself scream and her father's shocked expression. Saw Mr. Collins, his head lolling, unaware of his dangerous trajectory. Then it happened. Too slow and too fast and entirely too loud. When it was over, she regained control of her body, sprinting to her father as he lay on the ground. Unlike the real accident and the many dreams after, she made it to his side before he was gone. He looked at her then, stared straight into warm brown eyes that matched his own. 

"Gin..." he breathed, his hand reaching out to her. 

Tears ran down her face and she grabbed his hand, holding on with everything she had.

"POP! DAD, PLEASE!"

She didn't know what she was asking, just that she needed him. That right then, in whatever world she was in she had her father again.

"Ginny bean, you're gonna be okay."

Ginny sobbed. "I love you, pop!"

A small smile crossed his face and he gave a slight nod of his head. Ginny held on and watched as his eyes dimmed and when his hand slipped from her grasp and hit the ground, she woke with a start.

Tears were running down her cheeks, her heart hammered in her chest, and her body convulsed as she gasped for air, trying to orient herself. Her eyes were still clenched shut when she felt a hand caressing her head. Heard a gruff voice, "Come on Gin, slow down. You gotta breathe."

Mike. Something in the back of her mind knew it was him and she clung to the thought. Slowly she let her senses take in the outside world. She focused on the warmth of Mike's arms around her. She focused on the steady beat of his heart. She focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and with every minute that passed she found herself returning to normal until she was able to unfurl her limbs and let Mike's deep voice coax her back to sleep.

*******

Ginny woke a few hours later feeling groggy and heavy all over. She glanced to the other side of the bed, but Mike was nowhere to be seen. Crawling out of bed she made her way to the bathroom turning on the shower. As the water warmed up she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up all around her and her entire face was swollen from the tears that had rolled through her body. She stared at herself for what felt like an hour, then stepped into the shower to wash the night's events away.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw her fluffy robe laid out on the bed next to her favorite pajamas, Mike's green flannel and a pair of his boxers. She smiled softly to herself as she got dressed and padded downstairs. Mike was in the kitchen, loading two plates with food. He looked up at her with wide eyes and turned towards her as she came around the counter, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Morning" she mumbled into his chest.

She felt more than heard his sigh, "Morning, babe. I heated up some water, you want tea?" 

Ginny nodded her reply and reluctantly untangled herself from him as she went to sit in a stool. Mike handed her, her tea and went back to finishing their breakfast while Ginny sat and let the steam and the smell of ginseng relax her. They ate in a comfortable silence, knees touching, and Mike's hand rested gently on her thigh. After a while Ginny grabbed his hand and led them to the couch.

"Mike, about last night..."

He looked at her with a gentle glint in his eye, letting her take her time. 

"I don't know what that was. I mean I do, but I - I'm... well, I'm -"

"Don't." He cut her off. "If the next word out of your mouth is gonna be 'sorry', then don't. I don't wanna hear it."

Tears started to pool in her eyes and Mike reached for her, gently holding her face in his hands.

"Gin, these panic attacks, they happen. You don't get to pick when or why, or how they're gonna affect you. They are not your fault and I will never be mad at you for that. I will however be very mad if you feel guilty about it, even for a second. You're only human Ginny and you've been through so much and are _still_ going through so much."

The tears she was barely containing spilled over and he leaned forward to kiss them away. 

"You have the day off and I luckily so do I" he said with a grin. Ginny chuckled at that and Mike finally felt a little relieved, at her small smile. Mike had been retired for a year, and besides occasional broadcasting gigs and helping out the Padres, he always had the day off.

"We can lay out by the pool, get some sun, maybe swim. Hell, I might even let you talk me into yoga. Whatever you wanna do, whatever you need, I'm game."

Ginny crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Rook."

That sat that way for awhile, taking comfort in each other's arms, until Mike leaned back, looking into her eyes.

"Ginny, if you ever wanna talk about it... I mean I know that's what you've got the Doc for but uh - I'm here."

"I know, Mike" she said, leaning her forehead against his, "and I love you for it."

 

*******

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon outside. Soaking in the warmth of the sun and their love for each other. As they headed inside for a late lunch, walking hand in hand, Ginny looked up at Mike and heard the echo of the words her father spoke to her the night before, ring through her head. 

"Ginny bean, you're gonna be okay."

And she knew it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at the same name. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Evelyn plot a surprise for Mike and Blip

Mike was lounging on the couch, flipping through the TV when Ginny came bounding down the stairs. She plopped next to him on the couch.

 

“Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike!” she said mimicking that annoying camel, in that annoying commercial.

 

Mike sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “You know I hate that right?”

 

She smirked at him, “I know.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved into his lap. Instinctively, Mike’s hands settled on her hips and his thumbs ran up and down her sides.

 

“So Baker, is there any reason you’re so giddy this morning?”

 

“No, not really...” Mike raised his brow, not believing her for a second. “Ev and I are gonna have a girls day but we figured the four of us should go out tonight.”

 

Mike only nodded his head, but internally he groaned. He was perfectly content to stay in - just the two of them. Ginny on the other hand was 24, and as laid back as she was, she still wanted to go out occasionally. The media attention surrounding them had definitely calmed down, but it was there all the same, and Mike had become more of a homebody in it's wake. But when Ginny's smile grew in anticipation of his answer he couldn't disappoint her.

 

“Well if it’s got you this excited, I don’t see why not. Are you gonna come home before this dinner or are Blip and I supposed to meet you ladies at the restaurant.”

 

“Meet us there!” she replied too quickly. Mike had a feeling that Ginny and Evelyn had something up their sleeves and the thought made his stomach dance.

 

“If you say so. I’ll text Blip see if he wants to hang out before.”

 

“Great! I’ll text you where to meet us.” She popped a kiss on his mouth before climbing off of him to go get ready. As she reached the stairs, Mike called out.

 

“Hey Gin, is there anything else you wanted to tell me about?”

 

Ginny schooled her face but she couldn’t hide the redness that flushed her face.

 

“Nope.”

 

\--- x ---

 

Mike walked back to the pool table where Blip stood, and handed him another beer.

 

“So was Ev acting strange at all before she left this morning?”

 

Blip’s eyes widened, “Yea she was. Why?”

 

“Well, Gin was acting sketchy. Most days she’s growling at me until I get her some food and coffee, but today she rolled out of bed with a pep in her step.”

 

“Ev was buzzing around this morning too, but I just thought it was because of the prospect of having a day to herself. But if they’re both acting funny then something’s up.”

 

“Yea, but what?”

 

“With those two anything goes. We could be in for the night of our lives or headed towards disaster.”

 

“True.” Mike nodded his head contemplating what they were getting into when he stopped suddenly.

 

“What?” Blip asked, voice distressed.

 

Mike whipped out his phone, bringing up his calendar. “We should go through and make sure we’re not forgetting any anniversaries or special days. Ev would burn us alive and Ginny would stoke the flames.”

 

Blip grunted his agreement and the two of them got to work on the calendar, their game forgotten.

 

\--- x ---

 

Ginny and Evelyn cackled loudly as they made their way out of the mall.

 

“I can’t wait to see their faces!” Evelyn crowed.

 

Ginny pulled a face. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, and Evelyn bent over in another fit of giggles, pointing and nodding her head.

 

As they drove off, Ginny shot Mike a text.

 

 **Ginny, 6:00pm:** Meet us at 3036 El Cajon Blvd at 7:30pm

 **Mike, 6:01pm:** We’ll be there. 

**Mike, 6:01pm:** So, what are we celebrating?

 

Ginny giggled and told Evelyn, “They’re totally suspicious”

 

“Of course they are! Let them sweat it out, it’s good to keep them on their toes.”

 

 **Ginny, 6:07pm:** What makes you think we’re celebrating anything?

 **Ginny, 6:07pm:** Just make sure you look pretty for me old man

 **Mike, 6:09pm:** I always do Baker 

 

\--- x ---

 

Mike and Blip walked up to the restaurant. A bright neon mouth adorned it’s front with loopy letters that read _“Lips”_ blazing in the center. The two men looked at each other with concerned faces.

 

“Have you heard of this place?” Blip asked.

 

“No.” Mike shook his head. “But Ginny giving me the address and not the name is starting to make sense.”

 

“I’ll see where they are”, Blip offered.

 

“We’re right here!” Evelyn’s bubbly voice offered from behind them.

 

They spun around to find their significant others both dressed to kill in beautiful cocktail dresses. Evelyn wore a sparkly gold dress that fit her frame in all the right places, paired with strappy heeled sandals that showed off her fresh, pink, pedicure. Ginny opted for a more flowy purple dress that ended right at the base of her ass with silver shoes and accessories. Both men, as predicted, gaped at the women before them. Eyes wide, jaws practically hitting the floor. The only difference being the hungry look in Mike’s eyes and the way Blip bit his lip. Evelyn and Ginny erupted into a fit of laughter that gave Mike and Blip a second to sober up.

 

“Well, you all ready to head in? I’m starving” Ginny said, stepping forward to grab Mike’s hand.

 

“No surprise there” Mike quipped. Earning him a playful whack to the arm.

 

“What is this place?” Blip asked. 

 

“You’ll see” Evelyn grinned with a wink towards Ginny.

 

As the Sanders moved ahead to put in their names Mike held Ginny back, pulling her into him. Stroking her side lightly, he mumbled in her ear.

 

“Ya know it’s such a shame. I really do like this dress.” 

 

“Mmm” Ginny hummed. “Then what’s the problem?”

 

“The problem is, I’m gonna have no choice but rip it to shreds as soon as we get home.”

 

Ginny flushed, feeling a rumble of hunger in her gut that had nothing to do with food. Mike leaned down a pressed a kiss to her neck before he stepped back and grabbed her hand, leading them towards their friends. 

\--- x ---

15 minutes later they heard the host call for their group.

 

“Sanders, party of four!”

 

Ginny and Evelyn hopped up as Mike and Blip shared another skeptical glance. They had taken note of the black and white striped wallpaper and the thumping music when they were waiting, and Mike could’ve sworn he heard someone singing If You Could Turn Back Time. Not that they were particularly snobbish when they went out but this place was like nothing Mike had ever seen before. Where were they?

 

They entered the dining room and were seated at a table that was dead center in front of a small dance floor and stage. Not entirely unusual, but when their waitress approached, Mike and Blip’s jaw’s dropped for the second time that night. Ginny and Evelyn grinned and glowed with barely contained laughter. Their waitress, dressed in drag, introduced herself.

 

“Good evening, I go by Elizabeth Taylor, and I will be you server for this evening. Here are your menus and if you have any questions feel free to ask.”

 

As she walked away, Mike stared at Ginny, his eyes dancing with surprised humor. Blip looked down at the front of the menu, then up at Evelyn and back down again.

 

He read the top of the menu aloud, “ _Lips Restaurant, The ultimate in drag dining_?!” whisper yelling at the two women wiggling with laughter.

 

“Wait, what?” Mike gasped.

 

“There’s gonna be a show and everything!”

 

They couldn’t take it anymore. Ginny and Evelyn erupted into a fit of laughter that had other guest looking at the pair of women as they tried to contain their mirth. 

 

“Oh wow! I really wish we had recorded this! You should see your faces right now” Ginny said, between gasp for air.

 

Evelyn wiped tears of laughter from her eye. “Seriously, that would’ve gone viral! We just wanted to shake things up a bit, try something different”

 

Blip shook his head, amused grin on his face. “Wow, Ev. You take shaking things up to a new level.”

 

“Don’t look at me! This was all Ginny’s idea. I came up with the dresses, of course, but Gin is the one who found this place.”

 

“Oh, really?” Mike said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yep” Ginny said, popping the -p, with a proud look on her face. 

 

“Well, this should be interesting” Mike grumbled with a shake of his head.

\--- x ---

Interesting it was. They were served large, delicious plates of food by the very fabulous Elizabeth Taylor and by the time they ordered dessert the show had begun. Drag queens dressed as Cher, Amy Winehouse, Diana Ross, RuPaul, Britney Spears and other famous women filed out, singing and dancing the night away. At one point Ginny and Evelyn got up with "Aretha Franklin" and sang R-E-S-P-E-C-T while Mike, Blip, and the crowd cheered them on. 

 

When the show was over the four of them stumbled out laughing and clutching their stomach’s. They all had a little too much to drink so they ordered Uber’s and said their goodbye’s for the night. Mike and Ginny fell into their Uber and headed home, Ginny’s head on Mike’s shoulder and Mike’s hand slowly tracing random swirls across her thigh. As they got closer to their destination Mike’s hand started moving with purpose. Kneading her skin and running his finger under the lace of her underwear. 

 

They arrived home and all but ran up the driveway. The door flew open and Mike quickly shutting it and setting the alarm before grabbing Ginny in a passionate kiss in the hallway.

 

“I hope you got new lingerie to go with this dress.” He mumbled against her mouth.

 

“Why so you can rip that too?” Ginny said, challenging him.

 

“No, I’m gonna get you so hot and bothered that you’ll begging me to take it off you.”

 

Ginny’s eyes snapped up to his, and the look she saw sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

“Mmm - well you’re gonna have to catch me first.”

 

With one last peck Ginny turned and sprinted toward the stairs, laughing. Mike thundered behind her, hot on her trail.

 

“You’re gonna regret that, Rook!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about the format and if it feels a little disjointed it's because I didn't have a set plan going in. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!
> 
> **P.s. Lips is an actual restaurant in San Diego, where they have a drag show during dinner. They also have killer food and a great brunch menu on the weekends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny goes on a long road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. Here's a little something to tide you over.

Mike grumbled as an incessant buzzing noise filled the room. Startling awake he reached for his phone. As he blindly tapped the screen, Ginny’s voice rang out.

 

“Hey babe”

 

“uhh - hey”

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

“Well it’s midnight Baker, so yes. But I don’t mind. What’s up?”

 

Ginny sighed, “I can’t sleep and I miss you, Mike. This bed is huge and I keep rolling over into cold spots expecting you to be there.

 

Mike’s chest filled with warmth at her words, “I miss you too, Gin. So much.”

 

“Oh yea?” she humphed in a disbelieving tone.

 

“Of course, I do!”

 

“Well you seem to be sleeping, just fine without me.” 

 

“You’re mad that I’m sleeping?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“C’mon Baker!”

 

“Okay, no. I’m not mad, but I’m definitely a little annoyed.” 

 

Mike chuckled. “Okay that’s fair. But I’m up now, so talk to me. Besides your longing for your devilishly handsome boyfriend what else is on your mind?“ 

 

Ginny chuckled, as expected, and went on to tell Mike about her day. She had left for a long series of games on the east coast a few days prior. Mike traveled with the team when he could, but a charity commitment kept him home this trip. Time apart was expected, and it was still important that Ginny assert her independence in the league. Her career was her own and Mike was happy to stand on the sidelines and support her in any way she needed. But after losing their series with the Mets, the downhill trend followed them to Boston and Ginny just wanted Mike to cuddle up against. 

 

After venting her frustrations Ginny eventually passed out, sending soft snores through the phone. Mike smiled, mumbled an “I love you” and hung up the phone before pulling up another number. 

 

“What the hell, Lawson! It’s damn near 2 in the morning!”

 

“Yea, yea, I know. Listen, if you can get me on a flight to Boston, so I’ll be there for the game tomorrow night - well, tonight - I’ll give you a bonus.”

 

“A bonus?”

 

“Yes, and you can stay at the rental in Tahoe for a week. My girl needs me.”

 

“Well, if it’s for Ginny...I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Mike wasn’t sure when his agent had started liking Ginny more than him, but if it got him extra last minute help, he wasn’t gonna complain. He groaned as he got out of bed to pack, telling himself he could sleep on the plane. His body would probably make him regret it later but all he knew was, he had to go see about a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> *Sometimes I don't write because I have zero ideas so feel free to leave prompts either here or on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Padres celebrate a birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this last weekend, so please forgive me for the long wait. Hope it's worth it!

Ginny rolled over, head throbbing. What the hell happened? She thought. 

“Mike” she whispered, fearing what raising her voice would do.

Silence answered her, so she slowly opened her eyes. 

_Where is he?_

As she closed her eyes again images of the night before flitted across her mind.

 

**Salvi standing on their couch singing at the top of his lungs, his wife holding her head in her hands**

**Livan chatting up his date in the corner**

**Blip chugging a beer while Evelyn shimmied in his lap**

**Dusty yelling at Omar for cheating at Blackjack**

**Mike staring down at her, smiling wide with chipmunk cheeks**

 

_God, they were wasted._

“Gin”

“Ughhhhhh”

“Babe you gotta get up”

“No”

He slid across the bed, enveloping her in his arms.

“If you do not crawl out of bed and witness the state of our living room, you will regret it”

“Ughhh” she groaned again. “Did you make coffee?”

He chuckled, kissing along her neck before nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder. “What do you take me for?”

“Okay, I’m coming”

"Now"

"Ughhhhhh"

 

*************

Two weeks had passed from the team’s road trip to the east coast and they had a rare long weekend break that fell on Salvamini’s birthday. Mike expected the team to go out for drinks, but Ginny suggested they throw him a party and take advantage of their extended break. With Ginny at the helm Mike wasn’t too concerned but as the date approached he realized that Evelyn had been brought in on the preparations and that this small party had officially turned into a big rager.

Ginny thought it would be nice for Salvamini, his wife, and her other teammates with families to get a “parent’s night out.” No kids, and no having to head back early to take care of them. She paid for a daycare service to set up at the Sanders’ home for the night. The players dropped off their kids before the party and didn’t have to pick them up until the next morning by noon. Ginny wasn’t prepared for the mayhem that would be unleashed. 

Evelyn had went with a Monte Carlo theme. Card tables were set up around the back yard, with lanterns hanging along the pathway to guide your way. A soothing fire roared in their outdoor pit for people to warm themselves from the cool spring night. Salvi’s favorite catering service set up shop in the dining room, and servers walked through the party carrying trays of champagne. A DJ was set up by the pool in front of a checkered dance floor, lined with twinkling lights and Ginny - to Mike’s chagrin - insisted on setting up karaoke in the living room. The place looked amazing and Mike had to wonder again at the amazing powers of Evelyn Sanders. 

The team and their significant others all arrived dressed to the nines, and as the night got underway, Ginny and Mike’s home was filled the uproarious laughter and sounds of merriment that only the Padres could produce.

 

*************

 

“Oh my god”, Ginny stood mouth agape, the cup of coffee Mike shoved in her hands pressed close to her chest.

She knew they had gotten drunk. Knew that some of them had crashed, too tired to leave. Salvamini and his wife had taken one of the 2 guest rooms, as befit the man of honor, but she had assumed that most of the team had climbed into uber’s and headed home. Boy was she wrong.

“It looks like a frat house in here” Mike chuckled. He stood to her right, phone out snapping pictures of his former teammates in various states of unconsciousness. 

Dusty was curled up on the loveseat in the fetal position, Evers’ upper body draped across the unoccupied end of the loveseat as he sat on the floor. Across from them Duarte lounged on the couch, his date all but invisible beside him but for the flowing blonde hair spread across his chest. Blip laid on the floor, arm pillowed under his head, with his jacket draped over him like a blanket. Omar - to Ginny’s astonishment - was underneath the pool table, laying on his back with his arm draped over his face. When she turned and looked out the window to the backyard she saw three more bodies peppered across the lounge chairs by the fire pit.

“What the hell happened? And how are you this peppy Old Man?”

“Well Gin, some of us can hold our liquor.”

“Bullshit, you were wasted.”

He laughed, “You’re right I was. After Salvi and his wife headed upstairs you passed out and I dragged you up there fully intending to go back down and continue drinking. But when I got downstairs and saw that _Blip Sanders_ , mister responsible, had passed out too I realized someone needed to be semi sober for the remainder of the evening.” 

“That was probably a wise choice”

“Yea, I thought so too. I made a cup of coffee and made sure all the staff Ev hired got out okay. Then I just hung out ‘til mostly everyone left or passed out.

“Where is Ev anyway?”

“Evelyn tried to get Blip up, but after 2 failed attempts said, and I quote ‘fuck it, but don’t be expecting a massage from be when you wake up with your back burning’ and stomped off to the other guest room”

Ginny cracked up. Drunk Evelyn was sassier than sober Evelyn and she would have loved to see her best friend in action.

“So...what do you propose we do with these mooks?”

Mike grinned. “Mooks? Baker I think, I’m rubbing off on you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Maybe a little, but don’t let that inflate your already ginormous ego. So….” She looked at him eyebrow raised in question.

Mike reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. Ginny's arms automatically came up around his neck, fingers scratching at the nape of his neck.

“So Baker, you make two, maybe three more pots of coffee. Fill up that huge carafe I have above the fridge to keep it warm. I’ll warm up some of the leftover rolls and ham from last night and then we kick our friends out of our house with enough time for them to pick up their rugrats.”

“Okay, sounds good to me.”

“I love it when you agree with me,” Mike said, rubbing circles across her back.

Rolling her eyes again Ginny went up on her toes to pop a kiss on Mike’s lips. “Don’t get used to it, Old Man. 

Mike smiled as she turned and went about setting their plan in motion, a warmth spreading through his chest. He was very much looking forward to getting everyone out of their house and then hopefully getting Ginny out of her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or reviews are appreciated. Also feel free to drop suggestions of prompts or over on tumblr: aryanatchios.tumbr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to get you by why I work on prompts. I little real life meets Bawson.

Mike walked through the door, feet dragging. He had a meeting in Anaheim that morning and sat in two hours of traffic on the trek back. All he wanted to do was relax with Ginny and he had the perfect thing in mind.

****  
Ever since Ginny found out about Mike’s love for Game of Thrones she had been trying to get him to read the book series the show is based on. Mike had learned early on in their relationship that Ginny was a bit of a bookworm, but he had no idea she could get this worked up about a book.

“It’s so much better Mike! The detail alone is amazing! I mean I love the show, don’t get me wrong but you have to, HAVE TO, read it.” 

After days nagging and entirely too long rants, Mike agreed to give it a try but on one condition.

“Those books are huge, Gin. I’ll get distracted and then put it down and never pick it up again and then you’ll just be pissed at me. But maybe if you read them to me I’ll actually pay attention.”

“Okay, I mean I won’t mind reading them again, but if you fall asleep on me I reserve the right to hit you with said book.”

“Deal”.

And they shook on it.

Three books in, Mike was fully wrapped up in the series and even more wrapped up in his down time with Ginny. He started trading off reading out loud with her and it became a part of their routine he never expected but loved all the same.

****

“Gin, you home?

“Up here!”

As he made his way upstairs he hear soothing jazz music coming from their room or more specifically their bathroom. He walked in and his heart squeezed at the sight before him. 

Ginny sat in the bath tub filled with bubbles, her hair in a messy bun atop her head. She beamed up at him, dimples on full display as her head rested on the bath pillow he had gotten her one christmas. On the side table next to the tub sat an empty glass of wine and two books just within reach. Mike leaned over to kiss her, spine tingling has her hand came up to pull at his beard. When they finally broke apart she smiled sheepishly at him, fingers still playing in the hair along his chin.

“Hey there”

“Hi”

“You look tired. Long day?”

“Yea, I missed you.”

“Hmm, I missed you too. Join me?”

“That sounds good.” He glanced over at her empty wine glass, “You want a refill before I jump in?

She leaned forward placing a quick peck on his lips. “Yes, please”

He stood with a grunt, knees cracking on his way up. “You got it Rook.”

When Mike came back he had Ginny’s wine in one hand and a beer for himself in the other. He sat both down on the side table and Ginny openly stared at him as he got undressed. 

“See something you like?”

“If you spin for me I might see a few more things I like.”

Mike laughed as a red flush crept up his neck. “Gin.”

“What? You’re a fine specimen Lawson, or did you think I only liked you for your shining personality?

He stared at her dumbfounded. “Maybe you didn’t need that refill.”

Ginny giggled. “Just hop in if you’re gonna be such a prude about it.”

Mike stepped into the tub across from her, pulling Ginny’s legs into his lap as he sat down.

Reaching for his beer he peered at the titles of the books she brought in with her. One was the book she was reading on her own called _Dark Matter_ and just beneath it sat _A Storm of Swords_. He glanced up at her, an incredulous look on his face.

“Have you been reading without me?”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “of course not, Mike. I brought it in just in case and I was obviously right,” she said waving her hand in his direction as proof. “So, do you wanna pick up where we left off or do you wanna keep accusing me of reading ahead in a book I’ve already completed?”

Mike humphed. “You know what I mean.”

Ginny rolled her eyes again, but this time a soft smile played at her lips. 

“Whatever you say, babe.” She leaned over the tub grabbing up a towel and drying her hands before picking up the book.

As she began to read, Mike sank deeper into the tub, rubbing absently up and down Ginny’s legs and letting the sound of her voice swell in his chest and soothe the stress of the day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about the placement of that little "flashback" but I hope you liked it anyway. Comments and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
